Letting Go
by xXQuEeNvIpReSsShAy0328Xx
Summary: Shayla, a newly recruited NXT diva, is now starting in the WWE. This is her story of love, friendship, trajedy, heartache, and letting go of old pain. Will she open her heart to another.Warning sexual scenes and some violence. Orton/Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

I had done it! I accomplished a life long dream! I had fought, worked, and saved to get the money to go to FCW. I fought all the stereotypes that bigger women cant wrestle...I showed so many people that I could do what I said I was going to do. Now I have made it to the circus that is the WWE.

My name is Shayla and yes I don't fit your typical model diva. I'm 5 foot 8 and I am a bigger woman. Ever since hearing Kharmas story I was inspired to follow my own dreams. I now I'm sitting in front of one of the most influential men in the sport, Triple H. I was now a NXT rookie...I wonder who my pro will be... "Shayla...Shayla...ROOKIE!" That had startled me to pay attention. "Sorry sir. I got lost in a daydream." He chuckled. "Not a problem. Are you ready to meet your pros?" "Pros? As in more than one..."I heard a knock on the door as Hunter told them to come in...

I couldn't believe my eyes! John Cena and Randy Orton were standing there... What Hunter knew that the others didn't is that I was the forgotten daughter of Ted Dibiase Sr...But I fought with both Vince and Hunter. I wanted to earn my way into the WWE not just be given the spot...Ted had not spoken to me at all and I wanted to show him that I didn't need his name to make it through this. I wanted to earn my spot and these two men would push me to achieve my goals.

"So H, whats up?" John asked. Randy pointed at me and asked. "Whos this?" Hunter stood up. "John Randy this is your new rookie, Shayla. Shayla this is John Cena and Randy Orton." I timidly shook their hands and wouldn't look them in the eye. You see I had been abused before I went to FCW that just continued. I learned quickly not to look the attacker in the eyes... The both of the looked at Hunter questioningly and he mouthed to earn my trust and get me to open up..They nodded and smiled. Randy decided to break the ice. "So Rookie, lets go train and see how you are in the ring. Certainly not better than I am but I can get you there." I chuckled and shoved Randy slightly. John laughed. "You have to excuse Randy there sometimes hes a little full of himself..." Randy pouted. "Am not!" I rolled my eyes and laugh. "I think I'm with John on this one Randy...oh by the way my friends call me a mini version of John so you have your work cut out for you." I laugh and head out the door. "Ooooh burn Randy!""Shut up John..." I laugh and yell "race u to the gym!" and took off! I saw them running to catch up but I kept running. I hit the doors on the gym and laugh as John and Randy come in panting. I laughed and smiled. "Beat the two OLD men. John and Randy say in chorus: "We are not old! Rookie you will pay for that comment!" They decide to get me to laugh by tickling me. I automatically freeze up and curl in a ball..."don't hurt me...I'm sorry..." They look at each other and they knew. I just told them my biggest secret.

"Hey Shayla, we weren't going to hurt you. We were going to tickle you." John said but I didn't hear a thing because I was having a panic attack..."Shit Randy go get Hunter!" Randy ran as fast as he could to Hunters office and threw open the door. "Hunter we need you. Somethings the matter with Shayla...Shes having a panic attack." Hunter sighed knowing that he would have to tell them the story. He stood up and ran to the gym with Randy. He saw John sitting there and trying to calm me. Hunter leaned down and rubbed my back softly."Shayla your fine your not with them. Your safe...Randy, John and I will protect you." He picked me up and rocked me while I cried the hurt out. I eventually calmed down and John and Randy came to me and at on the floor. "Hey. I know its not our business but what happened back there." John asked. I looked to Hunter and he picked me up. "We need to do this in private. Shay, you need to tell them I will be there to help you." He headed out the door with John and Randy following. We headed into Hunters office and he put me down and I sat on his desk. John and Randy closed the door and sat in the chairs in front of me. "Okay boys, please listen to what she says before responding okay this is rough for her...go ahead Shay." He puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiles.

I tell them about the abuse I had been subjected to..I was beaten and raped, and by the time I got to the end of the story I was crying. "I'm sorry that we ganged up on you. I couldn't imagine the pain you have went through." John wipes his eyes and when I looked up I seen the look of murder on Randy's face..."Who did this to you?" I looked away and Hunter looked at Randy. "Calm down Randal." I could see he had tears of anger. "I looked up...my brother's friends did it..." Randy stood up and began to pace. "Names Rookie!" I looked at Hunter with fear in my eyes. I knew that if Randy found out the names he would go make sure they didn't do that again... I whisper."Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Christian, and the Miz"

Randy stopped and looked at me. "I knew you looked familiar... does Ted know he has a sister?" I shake my head no. "Ted Sr. made it a point not to let anyone know about me." Randy smirked, "Well I think it's high time someone stopped listening to that foolish old man and Ted Jr. knew he had a sister. Before I could object Randy stormed out of the room and down the hallway to find Ted.

I started to cry and John wrapped his arms around me. I allowed myself to relax in his arms. I felt like I could trust him and I felt protected. After about fifteen minutes Randy came back with Ted in tow. "What the hell Randy? What is so important that I need to see." Ted turned around and I lifted my head up. "Ted this is your sister Shayla. Your father was trying to keep her hidden. " Ted looked up at me and did a double take. "I have a sister...wow...why would he hide this from me..." I sighed. "I was the result of an affair of your fathers." Ted looked up at me and hugged me. I have always wanted a sister! Wow...so are you a diva?" I smiled. "Well kinda I'm an NXT rookie and these two are my pros." Ted smiled. "Good choice. We should go to lunch and get to know one another."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at Ted and smiled. "I would like that." I turn to Randy and John, "Would you like to come with us and learn more about your rookie? We're going to Applebees." They laughed and smiled. "Sounds great. We love Applebees!" I grab my bag. "Can I go change boys? I would rather not go to lunch in my sweats." John and Randy laugh. "Come to our locker room its now yours too. We will stay outside and wait for you to change." I laugh and stand. "Okay lets go. Faster I change the faster I can hang out with my big brother and my friends." John and Randy lead me to their shared locker room and open the door. "Here you go Shay-Shay." John smirked and held open the door for me. I smiled and laughed. "Only you three are able to call me that." Randy laughed and shook his head. "Get your rookie ass dressed Shay-Shay Im hungry!" I laughed and walked in and got dressed.

John, Randy, and Ted start laughing. Randy looked up and sighed. "You think she's going to be ok." Ted looked up questioningly. "What do u mean by that?" John sighed. "Teddy, she has been abused and raped. She is very gun shy of men and don't try to sneak up on her. We found that out earlier. She went into a full blown panic attack." Ted looked worriedly. "Oh...looks like I need to play protective big brother now huh. Do you know who did it?" John and Randy nodded. "Cody, Wade, Christian and the Miz. But I think your father had a big part in that too because she shys away when we talk about him." John stated.

I finshed getting dressed and put on some makeup. I'm dressed in some flare legged jeans, Chuck Taylors , a Apex Predator T-shirt with a "Rise Above Hate" hoodie. I finish and put everything in my bag and french braid my hair back and walk out. Randy whistles and smirks. "Damn rookie you clean up good.." Ted gets defensive. "That's my sister you are talking about." I look up and hug Ted. "Thank you big brother. I'm okay. I know Randy is giving me a compliment in his own way." John laughs and takes my hand and kisses my hand. "You look very pretty." I blush and smile and look at Randy and John. Ted pulls me off to the side. "Your crushing hard little sis." I lower my head and bite my lip. "Yeah I am. They have been so nice to me. I really feel a connection with them. I heard them tell you what happened. Teddy, he did too. Your father raped me too."Ted tenses. "I need you to help me. I know Randy and John will protect me too." I shake slightly and Ted steps up to me. "Sis can I give u a hug?" I nod and Ted hugs me. "Baby sis we will protect you. You have put your trust in two really great men. Don't go too fast though okay." I smile and punch him in the arm. "I'm so glad I have you to talk to. Thank you for accepting me." He smiles.

"Now lets go eat and let you talk to your crushes." I playfully slap his arm. "Shut up Teddy-bear." He laughs. "Okay Shay-Shay." We walk over to Randy and John. We all decided to take my car. So all the boys pile in my Teal 2011 Chevy Trailblazer and I drive to Applebees. I turn on my radio and the first song that plays is Voices by Rev Theory. Randy smirked and I blushed. I let that song finish than You Can't See Me came on immediately followed by Basic Thuganomics. By the end of the trip my face was red. "Awww I think our rookie likes us."Randy and John said together. I look out the window and flip them off. Ted looks at me and rolls his eyes. "You two stop. She so likes u though." Ted seen we were parked and darts out of the car and I run after him. "I'm going to kill you Teddy!" John and Randy laugh and lock my car up and grabs my purse and heads to the door. We all wait for a table and I smack Ted in the back of the head."For that you can pay! I was going to be nice but now I'm not!" He laughs. "Fine I can do that!"

We are seated and we all order. I order the quesadillia burger with a salad and diet Pepsi. Randy and John both order a Cowboy Burger with fries and Pepsi. Ted orders a Bacon Cheddar Cheeseburger with onion rings and a Pepsi. We eat and I look at your food choice and laughs softly.. "Wow sis...Spicy but healthy...you're definetly my sister..."I smile and laugh. "Yeah. I'm kinda trying to lose weight. I need to lose some weight. I have lost a lot since I started wrestling. But I need to lose more." I eat about half of my meal and ask for a to go box. The guys had finished their whole meal an looked at me worriedly. "Shay your perfect as you are. I personally dont like a girl that is stick thin." John stated and smiled. Randy looked up at me and smiled. "You need to eat more. You will be burning a lot of calories and you need to eat." John and Randy are holding my hand rubbing it softly. "Okay I will try." I nibble on my burger and finish my salad. I look up at the two of them. "I can't eat anymore. I will get sick if I do." John smiles. "Okay. I'm just glad you ate." Randy smiles. "Me too. You are our rookie and friend. Don't listen to those divas. Their bitches anyways. Ready to go?" I looked up. "Can we walk around before we go train?" The boys smile. "Yeah walking can be a part of your training too. We can talk while we walk." Ted pays and we head to the local park.

We head to the park and the guys jump out and run to the playground. I laugh and walk up to the swings and watch the guys be little kids. I guess I was daydreaming because John walked up beside me and gets my attantion and sits on the swing beside me. "Hey you okay?" "Yeah John I'm okay." I smile and we swing together. "John i feel so safe and protected with you and Randy. I really like the both of you and..." John stops and holds my hand. "You dont have to choose. We will go slow too." I look up confused and John laughs. "We're both bi Shay. We are in kind of a relationship." I smile. "Okay makes sense. I need to go slow." "We need to go talk to Ran." I smile and he holds my hand and we head up to Randy. Ted notices and smirks. "Im going to take a walk." Randy laughs and smiles. "Hey guys what's up?" John and Me sit beside Randy. "Ummm. Randy I like you and John.." He smirks. "Well I kinda figured that one out. I take it you talked to John and you know our relationship." I nod and lower my head. "Randy I need to go slow though. I feel so safe and protected with the two of you." I feel my head lifted up by Randy. "I understand. We can take it slow." I let a tear fall. "Thank you. You both have made me a very happy woman." John wipes my tear. Randy and John kiss my cheeks and we walk to find Ted holding hands. Ted walks up to us and smiles and stares at John and Randy. "Hurt her, I will hurt you." They laugh and smile. "We don't have any intentions of doing that. We are taking it slow." We smirk and Ted laughs.

Just at that time I noticed that i had some unwanted followers and I shink back into Randy and John. They look down and ask what's wrong? I point and they see all my attackers huddled around my "father". Randy starts to get pissed off along with Ted and John holds me. "Please don't start anything. Lets go to my house and talk..." I grab Randys hand and make him look at me. "They aren't worth it. Let's go please." I say with tears in my eyes shaking slightly. John and Randy grab my hands and start for the car just as Ted heads for the group. "John stop him please." John takes off and pulls Ted back to the car. Before getting in the car he pushes him against the car. "Ted, we are all pissed at them but now is not the time. Your sister is scared and she needs some comfort. Go give her a hug and calm her down. She needs her big brother right now." John walks around to the driver's seat and Ted climbs in the back with Randy and I. "Honey your safe. We will protect you. Let it out. Look Teddy's here. Your big brother is here to protect you. John and I are here to protect you. Hunter and Vince will protect you." He rubs my back as I cry into his shirt. "Talk to Teddy and us. Let it out."

I give John the directions to my apartment and he heads there. Randy and Ted rub my back and get me to calm down some just as John pulls into my driveway. "Were here are you ready to get out and go inside." I nod and Teddy and Randy get out with me. We all walk up to the apartment and notice the door is opened. "I locked up before I left...I walk in and notice that my house has been ransacked. "No...nononono..." I look and seen that all my jewelry and valuables had been stolen. Randy and Teddy go looking around and stopping me at my bedroom. "You dont want to go in there." "I have to get clothes..." I walk in my room and see photos of my rapes and beatings hanging up and I instantly fall to my knees and curl into myself. The guys run in and hug me. Ted starts ripping pictures down. "Your safe. We're here." Teddy immediately recognizes some of the photos taken recently. "John Randy...you need to know something." He sees a picture of Ted Sr. beating me and another where hes raping me. He brings the photo to them and they instantly tense up and pick me up. "Your not staying here. Get what you need your going on the road with me and Randy." John stands up and walks into the living room and calls Hunter. "H shes going with us. We have proof we need to file charges on them. They broke into her apartment. Ted Sr. too. Will meet you there. Will do. Bye." John walks back in the room. "Hey we need to go to the office. Ted bring those photos. Randy helps me finish packing and John picks me up. "Lets go. Do you feel like driving Teddy?" He takes the keys and Randy puts my bags in the car. John climbs in with me followed by Randy climbing in. Ted drives to the office while the other two try to calm me down.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Randy rub my back comfortingly and I grab their hands. "I'm sorry ..." Randy looked at me and wiped the tears away. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Shay, you have been really strong to deal with this. Thank you for trusting us with this secret. I promise u we will make them pay." he kisses my forehead. John rubs my back. "Yes Ran and I will protect u. We will train you to become the diva and woman that everyone is jealous of." They smile and look at me. "You will be a little mix of me and Randy. I will teach u the fine art of submission and Randy will teach you the technical part." I smile. "I'm so lucky to have u two. Teddy I'm glad to have a big brother to talk to." Teddy smiles at me. "I'm glad that I have a little sis to talk to as well. We are almost there sis. You ready." I wipe my eyes and sit up. "Ready as I will ever be!" "That's our girl!" I blush slightly. "Awwww...I think she's shy." I push John teasingly and he pushes me into Randy. I smirk and sneak a quick kiss to the cheeks of him and John. "Thank you for being here for me." We all smile and Ted didn't notice so I laugh.

Ted pulls into the corporate office and parks. "We are here little sis, they will get punished. That man is not our father. I am walking away from him and I hope the gets locked away for a long time." The three of us get out and John and Randy hold my hands. "Ok Shay, let's start the road to you healing." I smile and squeeze their hands; we begin to walk to Hunter's office. I notice that Vince is in the room with Hunter and I tense up. "I don't know if I can tell Vince what happened to me. It's hard enough telling you three." John holds my hand as Randy rubs my back. "The three of us will be your support. Draw in our strength and Vince needs to know as much as Hunter does, he can start the legal action so you can be safe." I nod and smile. "Thank you for everything you three, you don't even really know me. I want to get to know you guys better. I think this NXT route was a good thing for me. I can develop my skills and I can take criticism and make it to where if one of the best. Thank you for giving this opportunity. They just wanted to give me the spot but that is not me. I have always worked hard for what I got." Randy and John smile. "You are a lot alike us Shay, I'm the same way. I had to overcome the stereotypes and show them I was my own person." Randy stated. "I had to scrape and claw my way up it develops character." I smile and knock on Hunter's door.

"Come in." I walk in and Teddy gives Vince the photos and they look at them. "Shayla, how long has this been going on?" I wince and look at him. "Since of the age of 16 with Senior….the others within the last six months, the last time was the day before meeting with Hunter and my pros." I look at Randy and he visibly tenses. "Do you have any marks or bruising from the last encounter?" I nod, "Yes sir." I pull off my shirt and everyone sees the bruising, burns and bite marks. "There are more on my legs sir. They beat me, than gang raped me and sodomized me." John and Randy gasp and I put my shirt back on. "Shayla, from now on you will have someone with you at all times." The three guys look up. "That will not be a problem." Vince smiles and nods, "Great now I heard news that Ted's your brother?" I smile and nod. "Yes sir, Ted is my brother and my confidant. I have known him for only a day but I want to get to know him more. I have missed out on a lot because of the man that should have been there as a father. I'm hoping to develop our familial relationship more." I smile and hug Ted. "So do I sis, so do I." Vince nods. "I see your pros are your friends too." "Yes sir! I plan on learning a lot from them even if I get beat down in the process. That will help me develop to a better wrestler, woman, friend, and sister." Vince smiles, "That is what I was hoping to hear from you. Boys help her with that. She has a lot of potential and that is why I personally chose her from FCW. Now I think that we are done for now. Now go have some fun you four."


	4. Chapter 4

We all leave and I am in shock at what Vince said. "Hey guys I think my lil sis is in shock." Ted laughs."I was chosen personally by Vince himself." I keep repeating that over and over. Ted pokes me to try to get me out of it and John and Randy smirk. "I know something to shock her back." John kisses me than Randy and I touch my lips. "Damn...That was good..."I see them smirking. "You two did that on purpose didn't u!" I laugh and smile. "I wanna go play lazer tag or go paintballing!" They laugh. "That is definitely my sister! She fits in!" I laugh and look to John and Randy, "What do u say guys? You in?" They laugh and shake their heads. "Hell yes we're in! It will be Randy and I against You and Ted!" John said cheerfully. "You better bring your "A" game cause us DiBiase's can kick some major ass!" I frown and look away. "I'm not a DiBiase Teddy. I'm just a Featherston...a rookie.." I turn my head and cry. "Hey sis, don't cry. You are a DiBiase even if it's not your last name." John rubs my shoulders gentily. "Hey sweetheart. You are Teddy's sister. Your his family now. That is what he meant." I sigh. "I know but it just sucks." Randy rubs my back as well. "Honey, you can't let them get to you, that is what they are wanting." "I know, I'm just worried. I don't want to let someone down." I lower my head and lets a tear fall. "I don't want to let down anyone."

Randy looked at John and picked me up and set me on his lap. "Hey as long as you try your best, you will not let anyone down, honey." I hug him and let the tears fall. "Randy, I'm scared of them." He hugs me close and gently rocks me. "Honey, it is okay to be scared of them. Don't let that fear control you though. We will all protect you. I know your fragile right now, open up to us babe, if we don't know whats going on how can we help you. I have an idea. How's about we go train for a little bit?" My eyes light up and I smile. "Can we? I could use it. Being in the ring briongs me a sense of calm." John moves closer to us and smiles." I can handle that! If it brings out that beautiful smile of yours, I'm game!" He wraps his arms around Randy and I and gives us a hug. Teddy pulls back in the lot and parks. "Hey sis! By the time we are done with you, you will be the most kick-ass diva on the roster!" We all laugh and get out heading back in the gym to train. "Okay guys I'm heading to change my clothes...don't miss me too much while I'm gone." I laugh and head to the women's locker room to change into my workout gear. I laugh hearing the boys knocking on the door and I finish getting dressed and braid my hair back. "Come in I'm almost finished." The boys open the door and I walk out to the training area. "So Shay, do you tend to lean more towards submissions, like John, or are u more like me?" Randy asked. "Actually I'm a mix of you two. I use power and submissions like John, but like Randy I also use a lot of technical aspects. Being a bigger woman, I tend to shock people with my strength, speed, and agility." The guys smile and laugh. "No wonder Vince gave u two pros,"stated Ted. I laugh and climb in the ring and so does Randy. "Okay Shay, we're going to act like this is a match and you just do your thing okay." I nod and smile. John climbs in the ring to be the referee, as Ted pull up a chair to watch us in action. "3,2,1...go!"

I see Randy run at me and I immediately smirk and go into action. Randy goes for the closeline but I duck under it and knock his legs out from under him. I put him in a head sissors and he fights out, and looks at me smirking. I stand up and wrap my arm around his neck and does a neck breaker and goes for the pin. Randy kicks out and I flip him on his belly, getting ready for the STF. He wiggles and squirms, but I manage to get him into it. John smiles at me and Randy fights to get to the ropes. I hold through his fight and eventually breaking free. He crawls to the corner and pulls himself up and I run at him and give him a high knee. He stumbles around trying to get his bearings and walks right into me. I pick Randy up on my shoulders and toss him off my shoulders and onto the mat. I don't even give Randy a chance to get up before I do a hand stand and land on him pinnig him. I get the win and Randy's panting. "Damn woman!" I laugh. "Whats the matter old man can keep up with me?" He sits up and smiles. "Good job. You are good." I look at him. "You are going easy on me Randal! That's it ur next John! No going easy on me!" Randy laughs and John rolls his eyes. "Fine! Sure you can handle me hot shot!" I smirk and wink. "Let's go Cena! I'm not getting any younger!" I climb the ropes and hits a dropkick from the top rope. John is startled and stumbles back. I run and hit a closeline and goes for the pin. John kicks out and stands up running at me knocking me in the corner."Shit!" The wind is knocked out ouf me and I wince as the turnbuckle hits a bruise. I shake it off and goes for a choke hold on John. He struggles and flips me and I land hard on my back. I struggle to breathe and he pins me. "1,2,3...John wins." Randy and John notice the pain on my face and my struggle to breathe. "Shay, honey, you okay?" I nod and slowly breathes and sits up wincing. "Damn that hurt." I rub my back and the boys see the bruising, burns, cuts, and bite marks. "Fuck sweetheart! I forgot about that." Randy looks to me and I smile and respond weakly. "J, its not your fault, I told you not to hold back!" he looks and sees that some are infected."Shay, you need to be checked you have some of these are infected." Teddy runs out of the room and gets a medic to come in and check me out. "Sis, you need to show her so she can help you. I found a feamle medic. We will step out." The guys turn to walk away and I grab John. "No! Stay please. Need you to help me stay strong." I start to shake and cry softly.

The guys stop and walk back to me. "Shhh...we're here sis, we're here." I slowly slid my shirt off and the medic quiclkly looks at my wounds and cleans them. "Ok, luckily they arent deep but u need to clean them and dress them daily." "Yes ma'am." I slide my shirt on and look to Ted. "There is more...on my legs." I slide my shorts down and she cleans the wounds on my and Ted look like they could kill, while John cries."Oh god sweetheart. They wont do this ever again." He bends down and kisses my cheek. "You are so strong and brave." I look up at John. "I hurt everywhere. Inside and out. Physically and emotionally. I have been holding this in so long. I trust all of you. Thank you for being here when I need you the most." The medic slides my shorts up and John picks me up and sits in the ring pacing me on his lap. I tense slightly but Randy and Ted sit beside me. "I will never hurt u purposefully...neither will Ted or Randy. Sounds like you need a listening ear. We are here talk to us..." I close my eyes and tell them everything, and by the end of it all of us were crying. "Do you fell better?" I smile and nod. "Loads! Thank you!" I kiss John and Randy softly, and hugs Teddy. "Love you all." "We love you too, babygirl." "I think it was destined for the three of u to be together. think about it." Randy and John laugh. "Yeah he has a point. I feel like I can trust u two with anything. I felt a pull to you two." I say. "Yeah its great being with the two of you..John is like my polar opposite, and it works. Where you are in the middle of the both of us." I smile at Randy and lean back against John. "This is the start of a beautiful thing." We all laugh and relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy, John, and I laid back on the mat just talking about what we all liked, while Ted listened closely and laughed. "John, rap is not the only kind of music there is..." I said as I sighed."Honestly I don't really care for rap. I would like a nice country song or a song that relates to me personally." Randy and John hold each of my hands. "Shay, are you truly okay." Randy asked squeezing my hand slightly. "Honestly,no I'm not. I'm so scared someone is going to jump out at me and hurt me again.. I'm so tired of being scared. I need help finding me again...I don't know who I am anymore..." I stand up and pace. "I feel like a little child again. I'm a 25 year old woman for Christ's sake." John looks to Randy and he walks up to me. "Let's go take a walk the two of us."

I nod and climb out of the ring and Randy looks to John and he nods."talk to her. You know how it is like. Ted and I will talk til you two get back." Randy nods and walks up to me and we walk outside to a wooded area."Shay, I know how you feel. This story only one other knows and he's our other half. I was abused as a child. My father would come home drunk and I was the oldest. I was beaten..." He stops and I hold his arm. "Randy, I understand you don't have to go any farther." He looks me in my eyes. "Babygirl, don't let them win. I know it is hard. Believe me, I had to do it alone. That is where some of my anger problems originate. I bottled it in. You can't do that. It will damage you worse in the end." Randy looked away and I turned him back to me. "I have done things that I am not proud of because of that. I don't want you to become me." We walk to a clearing that has a pond and just look at it. "This is where I come to get away from all of the hurt." He sits on a stump and smiles."Sit with me?" I smile and sit on his lap hesitantly. "Shay, talk to me. I truly know how you feel. Just lay it all out for me." I close my eyes and let a tear fall. "Why do you love me? Who could love someone so broken? I'm not good enough." Randy rubs my back letting me talk. I finish and stay quiet."I asked John those same things when we got together. You want to know what he told me? He said...its because I see the person inside. You are so beautiful inside. You care. Shay, you know who you truly are. I know your hurting. Just lean on us. We can help build you back up. You have to get the courage inside to change...it won't be a cake walk but we will get through this together." I look up at him and smile. "Okay. I'm tired of being the scared girl. Your right. I'm the only one who can change this." Randy smiles noticing a change in my attitude."That's our girl." He kisses me and I hesitate at first but then I let myself relax and enjoy the kiss..Randy lays back on the ground and pulls me on top of him. "I will stop at anytime just say the words." We kiss and lay back just enjoying each others company. "Thank you Randy for trusting me. I will keep your secret safe." He smiles and kisses me one last time. "Baby, you trusted me with yours. We should head back. I'm getting hungry." I smiles and stand and Randy does the same. I dust off his back and pants smiling. I yawn slightly."Are you tired?" Randy asked worriedly. "A little...but I'm okay. Some food will help." Randy smiles and we head back to the arena. John smiles at me and walks up. "Hey sweetheart, do you feel any better?" I nod and my stomach growls. "Can we go home so we can eat and get some rest?" The guys look to me and shake their heads. "Sure Shay...I will go get your bag." Ted walks off.

"Why does this shit have to happen to good people..." I turn around and both John and Randy wrap their arms around me."We don't know, but what we do know is that we're here for u." I let them hold me."You know, I trust the two of you. I felt it when I met you. I have never felt like this before, and honestly, it kind of scares me. I'm trying to be honest with all of you because I have hidden myself for so long. It scares me to trust myself again." Randy and John sighed."Sweetie, ask John, I had those same fears. Hell I still do. But you have some strong moral support in John. I try to be but I'm still healing myself." John rubs both of our backs."You two have been so brave. Randy, your monster is gone. Shay, you have to face you demons everyday. Know that you can come to us and we will listen." I smiled and see Ted bringing my bag. "I feel a lot better talking to all of you. It may take me a while but I will be me again. All I ask is that u bear with me." They turn to me and smile."We will...hell your talking to here.." John laughs and shoves Randy. "Oh hush John, you have your moments!" He shoves John back and I laugh. They turn and smile at me and Ted walks up to us. "Let's go I'm hungry!" We all laugh and head to the car and head home.


	6. Chapter 6

I lean against Randy as John drives us home and Ted decides to go home himself."I will see you tomorrow sis. Love ya!" He hugs me and kisses me on the cheek and leaves. "Randy, I need to tell you and John something." I look into Randy's eyes and lets a tear fall down. "The doctors have evaluated me and they think I have a disorder called Asberger's Syndrome. It is a form of autism that explains why my moods have been all over the place." I look down at my hands and fidget around some. Randy holds my hands and kisses my temple. "Honey, it's okay. You know about my condition." John sighs and bites his lip. "Shay, I have ADHD. I take medication for it. Wait Asbergers...it runs in my family...Shay, do you mind if we go and get you checked and find out if you do have it." I nod and lay my head on Randy's shoulder. "If it helps me feel normal again I would do anything. I'm just scared of what I have seen. My cousins have it and they have really violent tendencies. I don't want to hurt you two. With everything that has happened to me I don't want to hurt u. I have so much anger at them, my own damn father..." Randy holds me and runs my fingers through my hair. "Shhh...its okay. We won't let it get that far." John pulls into my house and parks shutting off the car. I shake slightly and Randy holds me as John quickly runs around getting in the backseat and doing the same as Randy. "Stupid motherfuckers. I hate them why did they use me." I begin to get angrier and shake more. "Shay focus on my voice..." Randy says trying to help me calm down. "Focus on us. John and me are here." I feel John and Randy's hands rubbing my back and I begin to calm. "I'm sorry...I couldn't help it that anger I had to let it out..." I cry softly into Randy's chest. "Honey its natural. I would rather you tell us than you bottle it up like I did. Let's go inside and grab a bite to eat."

I sit up and nod. "Sounds good to me. I could go for a good burger right now and some sweet potato fries." Randy and John smile and laugh. "Looks like your up Chef Johnny." Randy pokes John and he squirms. "I know you make the best burgers! Shay and I can relax and talk." John laughs and blushes slighly."Awww shucks okay I will make the food. Lets get you two inside." We all climb out of the car and head in the house. John heads to the kitchen while Randy and I head to the living room. Randy sits in a recliner and pulls me on his lap and I tense slightly."Shay, its me I wont hurt you. I just want to hold you. Relax for me." I begin to relax and I lay back against him and trace a tattoo on his forearm. Randy laughs."That tickles but is also soothing." He wraps his arms around me and we decide on a movie."Hey Randy, wanna watch Team America?" He laughs and smiles."Hell yeah I do!" He catches me staring at him and I blush and turn my head away. "Sorry for staring. Your even more beautiful when you smile." He puts his finger under my chin lifting my head up and kisses me softly. "Baby, I don't mind. Don't be scared to look at me. I mean I am damn sexy." I laugh and roll my eyes."Hey if your ego gets bigger we may have to make bigger door ways." I get up and run off."Your going to get it for that comment!" He laughs and chases me and I run behind John."Johnny save me Randy's going to get me!" Randy runs in the room and slowly walks over to us. John laughs and continues to cook the burgers."I heard what you said your on your own til I'm done. Give me ten minutes."I smile and stay behind John. "No fair Shay! Im going to have to play dirty!"

He walks around John and starts to tickle me. I squirm and laugh."Damn it! I'm tickilish!" Randy smiles and continues while John laughs and finishes dinner. "Randy not fair!" Randy cilmbs over me and tickles me. I squirm and fight and he pins me to the floor. I stop squirming and Randy hovers above me as I breathe heavily."God your beautiful." I blush and turn away. John finishes and comes over to us running a hand over Randy's cheek and mine as well."Your both beautiful." He leans down and kisses Randy roughly while I just watch. I whimper and they break the kiss."Damn that was hot!"I blush and bite my lip. They laugh and smile."I think someone was a little jealous though." Randy stated. John leans down and kisses me softly. Randy climbs off of me and I sit up and with out breaking the kiss wrap my arms around his neck. He holds my head and we have a make-out session right in front of Randy."Damn you two! Now that is hot." Randy smiles and I bury my face in John's neck."Damn shes a good kisser. Her kisses are so different that yours but it works. Where yours are rough and demanding, her's are soft and sweet." Randy smiles and comes behind me."I know. You two balance each other out for my needs." John and I laugh and nod."I know. We balance each other out in a lot of ways." We all smile and my stomach growls."Wow that is a mood killer." I laugh after saying and John helps me up. "Let's get some food in you and then we can have some fun later."

I smile and make me a burger and grab some fries as Randy and John do the same. I go to sit down and John pulls me on his lap as Randy moves my plate closer and sits next to us. "We want to feed you." I smile and blush."wow. Never had someone do that before. Can we feed each other?" We all smile and they nod."Of course baby." Randy cuts my bruger up and John grabs a piece and brings it to my mouth. I smile and open my mouth and take a bite. "Mmmm." I eat the bite and smile."That is a good burger!" John smiles and Randy laughs."Told ya! He never tells me how he makes 'em but I love 'em!" I smile and grab a fry and feed it to John. he eats it and smiles. "Those are really good! I never had those before. I willl definitely make those again." I smile and nod."I know their my favorite fries!" Randy smiles and feeds me a fry and I smile and sofly suck his finger before eating my fry."Damn shes not playing fair." John laughs and I shrug. "I didn't do anything." Randy laughs and I feed him a bite of burger. He licks some mustard off my finger and my palm and I moan softly."Now who is not playing fair!" We laugh and continue feeding each other til we all are full. I lean back against John. "Damn that was good and I'm stuffed." The guys laugh and smile."Good cause so are we." Randy gathers the dishes up and washes them. John and I just watch and admire the view. "Damn can we have a burger to go with that shake!" we wolf whistle and Randy turns around."Damn Johnny we just got caught." I laugh and Randy shakes his head and finishes the dishes."You two...don't know which one is worse with the corny pick up lines." We both laugh and smile. "What we can't help but stare at that ass of yours. I mean I like asses and muscles...damn I said too much." John laughs along with Randy. "Well we know what our girl likes...wanna know what we like?" I nod and smile. "I like my girl's assets...I like breasts and ass." Randy says and John agrees. "On my guys Im like you. Muscles and ass. Thats why I like John so much. His bubble butt turns me on." I laugh and agree with him. "Randy's muscles turn me on. To see the speed and the power...mmmm."

I smile and stand up. "So basically we are a good match. I don't know about you but I'm kinda sleepy." I wink and run up the stairs to the bedroom, John and Randy arent far behind me. Randy shuts the door and John presses him against it and kisses him roughly. "Mine. Shay and you are mine." Randy smiles at John's possessiveness. "Your ours too. Our Johnny." I smile and John and Randy grab me and put me between them."Damn...I like this! Im the middle of a man sandwich." John kisses me as Randy nibbles on my neck I moan and just let myself feel."Our woman. Our baby girl." I moan and shake slightly. "Its okay baby we will stop if you need us too." Randy holds my hand and rubs it while John puts his hand on my face."Always. We know you may be uncomfortable..."I put my finger on John's lips."Just take it slow with me. I'm okay. You two are mine too." I smile and John and Randy nibble and lightly bite my neck. I moan and whimper. "god that feels good." They smile and back slightly pulling me to the bed. John picks me up and lays me on the bed. I smile and they take their shirts off and climb in the bed with me. "Damn I'm a lucky woman!" I run my hand up their chests and smile. Randy kisses me as John kisses my neck and unbuttons my shirt. I tense up and Randy notices. "Baby its okay. Your beautiful we want to see you."'Scars and all..."John puts his arms around me."We love you for you." John slides my shirt of and I wrap my arms around myself."I'm a freak...I'm marked for life." John kisses one of my scars on my back and holds me tight."Your not a freak. Your scars are marks of courage and strength. They make you even more beautiful in our eyes." I feel a tear fall down my back and sigh. "Help me feel beautiful again." A tear falls and Randy wipes it away. John and Randy begin kissing my scars and lay me back on the bed.I cry and let their kisses and my hears wash away my hurt. "Can we take your pants off?" John asks softly and I nod." I trust you two. Go ahead." Randy unbuttons my pants and slides them off and they kiss down my legs. " You are beautiful woman. So strong and brave." I close my eyes and John wipes my face. I open my eyes and smile. I begin to kiss down John's neck and pulls him to me. I do the same with Randy and moan softly. We begin to kiss and feel each other just enjoying each others touch. I break a kiss with John and look up to him. "I'm ready Johnny. please..." They smile and we take turns undressing each other. As soon as the guys got my clothes off they were kissing up and down my body, taking time to kiss my scars. I began to cry and John placed his hand on my cheek. "Baby your beautiful." I leaned into his hand and kissed his palm. "These are happy tears Johnny. You two make me feel so loved and safe. I haven't had that before. Thank you." John smiles.

Randy decided to make his presence known and lightly nipped my nipple and soothed it. I arched my back and held his head there. "Randy don't stop it feels good." Randy smirked up to John and they both leaned down and nipped and licked sucked on my nipples. I moaned and arched my back craving more. "Mmmmmm so good...please don't stop." Randy smirked. "I think I found one of her spots John don't you." John didn't answer and kept going. Randy decided to watch John. "Damn you two are damn sexy like that." I pout and whimper softly. "Randy...wanna feel you...wanna touch you." He moves closer and I run a finger down his chest and abs. He shivers softly moaning. "Feel me baby, I'm all yours." I pull him down and we kiss roughly then I begin kissing down his neck. "Touche, baby you found one of my spots too." He moans softly and I reach down and run my hand up and down his penis. Randy moans louder as I stroke him and kiss/bite his neck. "God you are so big...you are so sexy Randy." John smirks and grabs my hand and moves closer to me kissing my neck. "Damn you two your packing.." We all chuckle and the guys moan. "I can't believe that I have you two. I love you." We continued this game for a few more minutes until Randy grabbed my hand and brought it up and kissed it. "May I?" I nod and the crawls between my legs and kisses my hip bones. I tense and John stops my hand and leans down and begins to whisper comforting words in my ear. I begin to relax and Randy kisses down lower and begins exploring with his tongue."Oh shit! Damn that feels good right there baby." He continues and I arch my back and John nibbles my nipples. "Oh my god Johnny...Randy please don't stop." Randy continues inserting two fingers inside me and pumping them in and out slowly as John switches nipples every so often. After a few minutes, I begin to tense and grab the sheet and pant. "Oh shit...don't stop...cumming...fuck!" I tense up and fall back to the bed panting and Randy slowly slides his fingers out and John kisses him roughly. "Damn that's a good mix." John licks his lips and Randy smirks. Panting I try to talk but all I get out is a broken sentence."Fuck...*pant*...god...mmmmm.""I think we made her speechless." They chuckle and I flip them off."Promises, promises." Randy chuckles and crawls up beside my head. "Baby, please..." He smiles and I chuckle. John crawls between my legs and I deep throat Randy as John slides in me. Randy and I moan."Shit baby! Warn a guy your doing that!" I smirk as I slide my mouth up slowly and John thrusts slowly and eventually picks up the pace. We continue this pattern until John and Randy are close."Fuck baby I'm so close. Me too." I slide my mouth of of Randy and smirk. "So am I! Come on big boys give me all you got!" John begins thrusting roughly and I begin to suck Randy harder. "Oh fuck Shay!" Randy yells falling forward. I slowly slide my mouth off of him and swallow and wink at him. "Damn baby that was hot!" I look down to John and notices he is holding back. "Fuck me Johnny! Stop holding back I wont break!" John begins thrusting harder and more erratic and I grip the sheets. "God you two are so fucking hot." I whimper and tense."Oh shit Babygirl!" John falls forward onto me and I moan and relax. John slides out of me and he partially lays on one side and Randy does the same on the other. i smile and we begin to drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and smiled feeling both John and Randy around me like a cacoon. I decided to watch the men and let them sleep. I whisper, "God guys are so sexy and caring. I love you two and trust you." I feel a tear sliding down my cheek and smiles. Randy wakes and stretches, "Hey baby." He runs his hands down my chest and I shiver sightly. "Randy, evil man you are not playing fair." He smiles and kisses my neck and up to my ear, and then kisses my cheek and stops tasting the saltiness of a tear. "Baby, you okay?" I smile. "I'm fine babe. I was admiring the two of you and its a happy tear. I love and trust you so much." Randy grins from ear to ear and I look into his icy blue eyes and smile. He sits up slightly and places his hand on my cheek and kisses me softly. "I trust you and love you and John with all my heart, Shay." He places his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. I see the love and admiration mixed with a spark of mischief. "Randy, what are you gonna do? I see it in your eyes your up to no good." John shifts against me slightly and snuggles closer to me burying his face in my neck. I moan softly and smile. "He's such a cuddler. Who knew big bad John Cena was a softie." He growls. "I'm not soft. I just dont want you two to excape me." He chuckles softly and grabs Randy and bear hugs us. "Johnny...can't breathe..." Randy laughs and John lets go slightly. "How are you doing sweetie?" He smiles and I stare into his eyes and I see the same look as Randy. "Oh damn I'm in trouble...you two are up to no good." I wink and John kisses me. "Oh hush you, you liked what we were up to lasnight." I laugh and catch John off guard and flip us over where I'm on top of him. "Didn't expect that did you!" He laughs and grinds against me and I moan softly. "Oh ho now I know what you two are up to!" I smile and stand up off of him. "But you got to work for it!" I smirk and take off running for the bathroom while the boys follow closely behind me. I jump in the shower and turn it on adjusting the temperature. John and Randy are standing there watching my ass shake. They smirk and quietly move the door and slap my ass and get in with me. "Tease!" I laugh and they pin me between them. "You evil woman. You wanted this didnt you!" Randy pinches my nipple and I moan softly. John smiles and kneels in front of me kissing up my legs. "Damn...yes. I wanted this. Wanted you two!" Randy laughs and pulls me to him shifitng his hips slightly and nibbling my ear. "Our dirty girl wants us to wash her. To feel our hands all over her." He runs the tip of his finger between the valley of my breasts continuing to nibble down my neck. John lathers up a loofah with my favorite body wash and places a leg on his knee washing it. This causes me to lean into Randy more."Yes boys please wash me clean...please touch me." Randy smirks into my neck. "Patientence my love, we are. Let Johnny work his magic. I feel the water wash the soap off my leg and I place my other leg on his knee he repeats the process. Meanwhile Randy just holds me and nibbles my neck and I reach up and run my nils softly over his scalp and he moans softly into my neck. John rinces my leg off and washes up my stomach/ chest bypassing the spots I wanted him to touch. "Turn around baby, time to wash your back." I turn in Randy's arms and he smiles to me. I reach up to kiss him and he denies me. "Just wait baby. Johnny's best part is coming." John continues to wash me. He smirks to Randy and he lightly slaps my ass. I bite my lip and look down.

Instantly I am wrapped in two sets of arms. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I didn't think. Forgive me please." I feel John's breath against my neck and his tears. I lift me head up biting my lip mischieviously. "Johnny, you don't have to apologise. I was trying to figure out how to tell you two...you will think I'm a freak." Randy placed his finger under my chin and raised my chin but I wouldn't directly look at him. "I think I know what you are thinking. Shay look up now I give you pemission." I look up and John moves around to Randy and he whispers to him. "You know how I want to be in control. Dominant. Our girl is the opposite she's submissive watch." He looks at me and tells me to sit on the built in stool of the shower and I do it. "Shay you are not a freak. You just want someone in control. Your into rougher sex aren't you. Answer me." I look down in shame and answer."Yes sir." Randy looks to John and he nods in understanding. "I am the opposite. I want to be in control. Dominant. Look up at me." I look up at him. "It stems from your abuse babygirl. Its how you handle. Johnny see is a switch." He nods and Randy looks at him. "John, kneel in front of our girl and hold her hand." He does as he is told and Randy smiles. "See babygirl your not a freak. We understand how you are. John looks up at Randy and he nods. "Babygirl I know how you feel. Randy had to pry it out of me. But know this he will take care of you. We will take care of you. Tell us what you need." I look to Randy and I stand and look to John. "John would you sit on the stool." He nods in understanding and I kneel at Randys feet. Head bowed and on my knees. They both smiled and understood what this was a sign of. Randy smiles and lifts my chin. "You are ours now. Are you sure? I'm a very jealous man and don't like to share my lovers. John is the only one allowed to have you." I speak quietly. "Yes sir. May I be yours and John's submissive sir." Randy looks in my eyes and smiles. "Very good baby. Please stand and shut the shower off. John go get us some towels." He nods. "Yes sir." He climbs out and grabs towels for all of us. Randy steps out and John hand him a towel, which he wraps around his waist. Randy smiles and picks me up out of the shower. "Now baby, Johnny's going to dry you off while I hold you." I nod and Randy sits me down on his lap in a chair and John dries me off smiling. He dries a little longer in some places and randy notices. "John did I give you permission to do that." He bows his head."No sir you didn't." Randy raised his chin looking him in the eye. "Why did you disobey me than?" I see a mischievious smirk on John's face and Randy laughs. "Your terrible. You know your punishment go now." John goes into the bedroom and sits in a chair while Randy carries me in and sits me on the bed. "Lay here baby. Johnny is being a bad boy and gets punishment." He walks over to him and John gets out of the chair and kneels on the floor while Randy sits. "You didn't obey. Get up here for your punishment." John lays across Randy's lap and Randy spanks him. Not once but multiple times. He was whimpering softly but he slipped off Randy's lap and kneeled. Randy wiped his tears and lifted his chin. "You did well Johnny. Its you owe baby and apology. Apologize and come back to me." John does just that. "You did that on puropse to show baby how I can be firm when needed to didn't you." John nodded and Randy sighed. "What am I going to do with you..."


	8. Chapter 8

John laughs and looks up to Randy. "May I get on the bed with our babygirl now sir?" Randy nods smiling and John jumps on the bed next to me which starts me in a fit of giggles. "Johnny you are such a big kid at times. But I love that about you." I smile and bring up his hand and kiss it than I do the same with Randy."Sir, Randy, I can't describe how incredibly happy I am right now. You two understand me like no one else does. I am proud to be yours." He rubs my cheek softly and smiles to me. "I'm going to protect you and so will John I promise." I close my eyes and kiss Randy's palm softly. "I know you will." Randy feels me shake slightly nervous. "Babygirl what has you so nervous?" I look up at him. "The first show of NXT is Tuesday and its making me nervous…..what if I don't cut it. I don't want to disappoint you two or Vince." I lower my head and instantly I feel two sets of arms around me. "Baby you will do fine. Would you like to do some more training later today? I can call Teddy and he could critique like last time." I nod and calm slightly. "Yeah that would help some. Johnny, could you help me with promos…I mean you are so good on the microphone…no offence Randy." Randy nods. "He is good on the mic. I think that is a good idea baby. How did we get such a smart woman?" I blush slightly and John teases me along with Randy. "You know you are cute when you blush." I groan and laugh. "Thanks guys. Teases!" Randy and John smirk mischievously beginning to nibble and bite my neck. "No this is teasing. Now you just relax and enjoy. Besides you deserve a reward for being so good." John chuckles and bites my neck causing me to hiss in pleasure and just enough pain. "Damn...so good." I bite my lip and tilt my head back giving the guys more room. They lay me back on the bed and continue to kiss and nibble. Randy looks down at me and takes his towel off. "Damn guys you are gorgeous!" I run my hand down Randy's chest as John continues. I look up and Randy smirks and raises his eyebrow.


	9. Chapter 9

After a little fun time with the guys we all lay in bed and I begin thinking... "Babygirl what u thinking about?" I laugh and sigh. "Well about us. Im thinking of instead of calling you sir calling u Septu. The Egyptian Warrior God of Protection and Defense. That sounds like you to a t. John is Angel...where he is still protective but he has a softer side as well." Randy smiles and looks over at John. "So I guess its time to tell her what we call each other huh Vixin.." John smiles. "Yes Wolf. Little one needs to know." I smile and look over to John. "Little One I like it Angel. Now we need to get up and Call Teddy and go train!" I set up excited. John groans! "I want a nap first! You totally gave me a run for my money last time!" I chuckle and Randy laughs. "Vixin needs a binky and a blankie babygirl." I chuckle and John rolls his eyes."Wolf you're an ass! Your one to talk Mr. I need my sleep to look this damn good." Randy growls and John runs off. "You're gonna pay for that comment Vixin!" John pauses momentarily."Oooh promises, promises Wolf!" John doesnt notice Randy sneak up on him and tackle him pinning John to the floor. "Now what was that comment again, Vixin." John moans softly and playfully struggles. "I said I love you wolf." He smirks and Randy scoffs."Vixin you are so full of shit!" John plays like he's hurt."Wolf that wasn't nice." he pouts and does the puppy dog eyes and Randy laughs. "Nice try Vixin. Now get your ass up and ready and I may be nice." Randy gets up and goes into the bedroom and John jumps off and runs to the bedroom and slides on the floor and face plants the floor. "ouch.." I jump up and run to John. "You okay Angel?" I tenderly touch his face."He smiles. "I'm good. Just took the wind out of me." I stand and help him up.

After getting dressed the guys call Ted as I go downstairs and cook something to eat. I decided that I was going to make a sausage cheese and pepper omelet's and toast with orange juice. I begin to gather the ingredients and pans starting to cook as I go. About 15 minutes later we hear a knock on the door and John gets up to answer it. "She's in the kitchen fixing breakfast." Ted smiles and walks up to me seeing that I'm finished and gives me a hug. "Sis, I got some wonderful news! I'm going to be a daddy!" He spins me around and I laugh. "That's great Teddy! That means...that means...I'm an auntie..." I shake and John is instantly at my side. "Little one you okay?" I'm staring out into space. "I'm an auntie..." Randy comes up and looks me in the eyes. "Babygirl...babygirl...Shayla!" I shake my head and look at him. "Yes Septu. When did u get there?" He laughs and smirks. Ted walks over to me and smiles. "I take it your excited to be an aunt." I nod and John stands up and leads me to sit down at the table."Okay now it's time to eat!" John states and makes me and him a plate sitting mine in front of me and grabbing hot sauce. I reach for it too and he laughs and hands it to me. Randy and Ted walk over and we begin to eat. I drown my omelet in hot sauce and eat it. "Mmmmm." Randy laughs and shakes his head. "A little omelet with your hot sauce? I swear you and him are the same way! You use that stuff like ketchup!" I look over to John and we laugh and shrug. "So it's soooo good though!" Ted smirked and we finish eating. He gets up and gathers the dishes and I stop him. "You are our guest that's my job!" He laughs and acts like he doesn't hear me continuing to wash the dishes. "Yeah they are siblings! They are both bull headed!" John chuckles and I give him and Randy a dirty look. "Oh bite me you two!" They do just that. "Ow damn it I didn't mean it literally! Shit." I pout and rub my arms. "Meanie faces!" They shrug and laugh. "We will teach you." Ted finishes the dishes and I grab my hoodie and walk out to the car and sit in the driver's seat. He sighs and rubs my back. "Sis. You need a day to relax. How about this you beat one or both of them I will send you to the spa my treat." I smirk and look in the rear view mirror. "Deal Teddy!" We laugh and the guys hear us. "What are the two of you up to up there?" Randy asks. "Nothing Teddy told me a joke and it was really funny." Ted laughs more and I pull into a parking spot.


	10. Chapter 10

I continue to laugh and we get out of the car. I continue laughing and run to the building excited that I may get to go to the spa. "Ted why is she so happy to get into the gym? You two were awful giggly up there." Says Randy with a smirk knowing something's up between the two of us. Ted smirks and shrugs. "I have no clue what you are talking about Randy. We were telling jokes." Ted walks to the building and Randy decides to drop it and see what happens. As soon as the boys come in they see me at the punching bag hitting it with aggression. I felt someone was watching me and I stop and look at all the guys that were looking at me in awe. "Take a picture it will last longer! I decided to start without you and hit the bag to get the blood flowing." I smirk and begin to stretch out on the mat. "You boys going to watch me or are you going to get your butts warmed up to train!" I get up and begin to do some gymnastics moves. Hey I may be a bigger woman, but I can still move with fluidity and grace. John smirks and speaks up. "Hey u could really use that in the ring to take down people. I mean they wouldn't see it coming!" I smirk and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Angel, it really helps having you two as trainers." I climb into the ring and bounce around as the guys warm up. "Hey Shay, what's your entrance going to look like?" Ted asked me. "I can show you. Does this gym have a radio? This will help me too." I dig through my bag for a CD and Randy walks over to me smiling. I hand him the CD and he puts it on when I tell him to. Suddenly Headstrong started to play and I walked through the doors like it was a stage. I smirked and did Randy's pose and then I brought my arms down and did a perfect impression of John's salute and added the wink. I walked down to the ring smiling and once I got to the ring I jumped up on the apron and blew a kiss and then flipped backwards in the ring and stopped. "All three of the guys were impressed, they stood up and clapped and I blushed. "So you like it?" John and Randy laughed. "Little one we love it! It's so original to combine our entrances and then add your little twist at the end. I have an idea though. Come on Randy. Ted you man the music." Ted nodded and walked to the radio. We started the music and John said. "Okay Randy and Shay when we all come in you two stand back to back and do his pose. Then you bring your arms down and smirk and look to me. We smile and we both do the salute. You and Randy slowly walk down as I do my natural run and slide into the ring but I get up bounce a couple times and stay in the ring as you and Randy make your way down. Randy will do his normal thing and stand in the corner and you can do the throw the kiss to the crowd…that sound cool?" Randy and I smile and kiss John. "You are a genius Angel! It combines us all and I love it!" Randy laughs and slaps John's ass. "You did good Vixin." John heard that and his eyes brightened up. "Thanks Wolf. Now let's get in that ring and show a rookie what's up!" I put my hands on my hips. "Bring it old man!" I smirk and John runs after me and I do a back flip and dodge his closeline. What I didn't expect is Randy sneaking in behind me and putting me in a sleeper hold. John stops and I fight to get out of the hold. I break from the hold and catch my breath and do a hand stand and put Randy in a hold with my legs around his neck squeezing. Randy goes down to his knees after trying to break my hold and I laugh. He stands back up and I do a hurracarana to him. John immediately comes after me and I hit a roundhouse kick to his head dazed he backs to the corner and I hit a high knee and do a bulldog to John. Randy gets back to his feet and knocks me down with a couple of closelines but I fight back and does a fisherman's suplex. I smirk and go for the pin on Randy! 1, 2, and 3 I win! Just for good measure I pin John and get the same result. I jump on the corner and climb to the top rope smirk look down to the guys and smirk. "So Teddy I think you owe me something." He laughs and smirks. "Okay you three are going to the spa after the ass whooping they took today. I climb down and help the guys up and they laugh. "So that's what you two were up to. Teddy was psyching you up to win. Nice job Ted. Where and the good god hell did you learn that?" I smirk. "Wrestling fan and I had older brothers inspiring to be wrestlers so they taught me some moves." They laugh and we all lay back on the mat. "They taught you well." Ted laughs and just lies across the three of us. "Ahhh bro get your fat ass off of me!" Teddy laughs and smirks. "Nope I'm comfy!" Randy and John laugh and just lift Ted up. "Damn it put me down you two!" They laugh and drop Ted on the mat. "Thanks my guys." I snuggle up to them and we look up to Ted. "You should have known better Ted." We laugh and relax.


End file.
